The present invention relates to a slotting cutter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slotting cutter including multiple opposing inserts capable of cutting to a flat bottom and also contour cutting the side and/or the bottom of a slot in a work piece in as many as 5 axes.
Slotting cutters are known for cutting keyways and the like and, also, for providing a work piece with slots of various width.
Slotting cutters of the nature referred to are somewhat similar to milling cutters in that the cutter usually employs a disc-like member having cutting inserts mounted in the periphery thereof. In a milling cutter, the cutting inserts are generally presented axially, whereas, in a slotting cutter, the cutting inserts protrude radially from the supporting disc and are, thus, presented to the work piece in the radial direction.
For a more detailed description of the operation of a slotting cutter reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,835, incorporated herein by reference.
In order to form slots rapidly and efficiently, it is essential that the cutting inserts be solidly supported in the support disc and have adequate clearance between the cutting edges of the inserts and the support disc as the material is removed from the work piece. With the inserts solidly supported and having sufficient clearance between the support disc and the cutting edges, the slotting cutter is able to withstand substantial loads and can cut extremely rapidly, freely and accurately while maintaining the ability to easily discharge large volumes of chips that may be generated during the cutting process.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a slotting cutter of improved design.
Another object is the provision of a cutting insert for detachably mounting in the slotting cutter and especially adapted for use therewith.
Briefly, according to the present invention, there is provided a slotting cutter, including a support disc rotatable in a predetermined direction on a central axis. The support disc is of a generally cylindrical shape having a first side and a second side, and an outer periphery. A plurality of pockets are staggered about the outer periphery of the support disc. A cutting insert is secured in each pocket. Each cutting insert includes at least one cutting edge. The cutting insert extends laterally outwardly beyond the first side of the support disc and is spaced from the second side of the support disc whereby the cutting edge of adjacent inserts are positioned to laterally overlap thereby providing an increased effective cutting path width.